A Clear Day
by LovedLess231
Summary: Shadow's owe their birth to Light. A 100 theme, one shot's on life and times of Shikahina. R
1. 001: First

**Title:** A Clear Day

**Theme: **001; First

**Setting: **Alternate universe

**Pairing: **Shikahina

**Rated: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

This is my 100+ themed story I decided to do, with the list made by the wonderful Bluequartzfoxy on her live journal community. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hinata sipped her glass of water and nervously glanced around the restaurant. She had agreed to go on a date with fellow classmate and friend, Shikamaru Nara. He had asked her out about a week before when they were assigned a chemistry project together by their professor Kakashi.

But that wasn't what had her on edge.

It was the painfully recognizable group of friends that sat in the corner of the restaurant watching them. They were all unusually clad in a black outfits, with equally unusual black sunglasses.

Shikamaru groaned in annoyance. If they really wanted to spy on the couple they should have at least bought better disguises.

Ino's and Naruto's bright blonde hair could be easily seen from across the room, as well as Sakura's bubblegum pink hair. Kiba's triangle tattoos could also be seen. Shino and Chouji were also there but Shikamaru guessed they were probably forcibly dragged into this whole ideal, seeing how they had a sour look on there face.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, using one hand to massage his temple. He frowned, their date was ruined.

Placing her hand over his, Hinata smiled. "We should still at least enjoy our date."

He smiled back, and nodded. Besides the fact that their friends are invading there date, Hinata was enjoying their date.

The restaurant was great. The room was wood-paneled room was warm and cozy, its ambience that of an Italian Bistro. Soft music played in the background, and the waiters moved about in a unhurried fashion, as if inviting their patrons to savor the meal and enjoy their company.

She was secretly happy, Shikamaru put much thought into this date. She was a bit ashamed to think that he will take her to some run down fast food chain, restaurant. She was glad she was wrong. He was also dressed well, that was a plus.

They soon began talking about work, family, personal interests. Knowing more about the other, all while blissfully ignoring their spying friends.

"Finish your appetizer." Shikamaru suddenly suggested, pointing at the stuffed portobella mushroom that was nestled, half-eaten, on her plate. "It's Chouji's father pride and joy, he'll be crushed if you leave any."

Hinata gave him a rueful smile. "Much as I love portobella mushrooms, I can't eat this whole thing and save room for the main course and that tiramisu everyone's been raving about."

"I'll take it for you." He helped Hinata transfer a portion of her mushroom to his plate.

For a brief instance, their fingers brushed, and Hinata felt a jolt of heat shoot through her. She did the best she could to hide her reaction.(Which wasn't very good)

She kept her eyes on her plate, her cheeks a mild pink color.

Time flew, and soon it was time to go. Both getting up and paying the bill, which wasn't a lot.

The waitress stated one of the staff members paid half their amount.

Shikamaru insisted he walk her home, to which Hinata happily agreed. Shikamaru had taken her hand, and their fingers had interlocked.

Hinata heard a faint 'Aww' in the distance and smiled to herself, leaning herself more into Shikamaru's arm.

Stopping right in front of her doorsteps, they faced each other. This was the part where they kiss and depart, the question was how.

Deciding it was best for her to break the silence, Hinata spoke. "I-I had a great time." She honestly did. Shikamaru gave a nervous grin. "I'm glad you did…"

Awkward silence overtook them.

"Psst, this is where you kiss her." Someone whispered fiercely, most likely Naruto from within the bushes.

Shikamaru glared.

"Might as well give them what they want, eh?" Shikamaru motioned to the bushes. Hinata smiled nervously. "Y-yeah."

Inching closer, Shikamaru bent his head lower to her level, using his hand to brush her hair back, his lips brushed against her temple, "We don't have to if you don't want to." he whispered, his breath sending vibrant warmth through her.

Speechless, nor wanting to talk. Hinata reached her hands up to cup his face, feeling the outline of his jaw on her fingertips. Closing her eyes she pressed her lips softly against his.

His hands went up to her waist. Pulling her a bit closer to himself, deepening the kiss. They wouldn't go too far, for obvious reasons.

Stopping to catch there breath, Shikamaru laid his forehead on hers, smiling to himself. Hinata laid her hand upon his arm. "Thanks for tonight." She whispered, before taking a step back to her door. Getting her keys and opening the door, she turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right." He nodded.


	2. 002: Fairytale

_**Title:** _A Clear Day

_**Theme: **_002; Fairytale/Story

_**Setting: **_Canon then goes off into the fairytale persona

_**Pairing:**_Shikahina, onesided ShikaSaku, ShikaTema, SasuHina(toward the end), and a small smudge of ShikaIno

_**Rated: **_K+

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto nor Peter Pan._  
_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I with permission of SpammishRice, this theme chapter is based on her wonderful comic, link to it is on my profile. Hope you like it Spammy-chan and to everyone else who read and reviewed. I apologize if this is OOC. They are older, so I believe they would act a bit different and mature. Also OOCness for when it changes to Fairytale, for obvious reasons**__. _

_**Also in other news my birthday is soon. I be turning 14! Oh yeah, I originally wanted to separate this story into two parts, but I'm happy and my birthday is up so I think you guys disserve a long story.**_

_**I always wanted to go over 5,000 words. **_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, -sigh- thirty, ready or not here I come." Shikamaru opened his eyes and scanned the living room._

_He was stuck playing the stupid childish game of hide and seek. Though he did curse himself for suggesting the game. _

_---------------_

"_I'm bored." Konohamaru announced, sitting cross-legged on the oversized couch in his aunts spacious living room._

_Shikamaru disregarded the thirteen year old, as he continued to stare blankly at the medium sized TV._

_Hinata didn't notice as she was too busy, playing with Kurenai-sensei's three year old toddler, Masura._

_Not liking the fact that he was being ignored spoke a bit louder. "I said, I'm bored." _

_This got definitely caught Hinata's attention. Setting the toddler down on her lap, she turned to Konohamaru. "Why are you so bored, Konohamaru?" She asked, a look of concern crossing her face._

_Clasping his hands behind his head, he shrugged. "I don't know, I guess because there's nothing exciting to do anymore."_

"_You find changing diapers exciting?" Shikamaru said, giving Konohamaru an incredulous look._

_Konohamaru wildly shook his head. "Ew, and no I meant that its-" He sighed. "I don't know, I'm just bored, there's no missions to be done, no errands to run, just plain nothing." His shoulders slumped. "Everything is boring there's no excitement in this village." _

"_Um, we can always play a game." Hinata suggested. Deep inside she did agree with Konohamaru, life has been boring and plain ever since The Peace Treaty of the Great Nations(1) was established. Little by little, missions were going down as the years passed. Naruto got his wish, his vision of world peace came true and his dream of becoming the Hokage._

"_What game should we play?" Konohamaru asked. _

"_Well" Shikamaru had finally spoke. "Hide and seek."_

_Hinata smiled brightly nodding her head approvingly. "That sounds good."_

_Konohamaru stood up walking over to Hinata, he took the toddler out of her arms, he turned to Shikamaru with a sly grin. "We'll play but you have to be in it, Shikamaru."_

_Shikamaru shrugged getting out of his seat. "Fine." _

_Konohamaru shook his finger. "I'm not done, you have to be it."_

_Shikamaru frowned. "Why?"_

_Konohamaru held out Masura. "Cause if you don't, Masura will cry." Turning to look at the toddler. "isn't that right, Masura?"_

_The ruby eyed toddler nodded his head enthusiastically._

_Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched. "Your kidding." _

_Konohamaru smirked. "Show him were not playing, Masura."_

_As if on cue the toddler eyes went watery, whimpering. _

_Everyone knew how the toddler had Shikamaru wrapped around his little finger. Shikamaru would have no choice but to surrender. _

_Shikamaru tired to look away. He knew he was being toyed with, but he just couldn't say no to the chubby cheeked boy. "Fine, I'll be it." He hated himself for being overruled by a toddler._

_The toddler immediately stopped his whimpering and giggled, clapping for his own accomplishment._

_Konohamaru grinned, "So count over there." He pointed toward a little corner in the living room. "Count to thirty, no cheating." _

_Shikamaru groaned. He gave Hinata a pleading look. "Do I really have too?"_

_Hinata giggled behind her hand. "Of course, you don't want to make Masura cry again, don't you?" She teased._

_Shikamaru frowned walking to his corner, "Alright I'm counting, go hide."_

_-----------------_

'I'll make sure to find Konohamaru first.' He thought as he looked behind the sofa.

After looking all throughout the living her decided to look in the bedroom.

Looking under the bed, he found nothing unusual. He then looked inside the closet, still nothing unusual. Everything looked normal and untouched.

Just as he was exiting the room, there was a sudden shifting noise in the closet and a soft 'ow'.

Going back to the closet, he saw nothing. "Hinata, its cheating if you use Genjutsu." Using a repel jutsu, he stared at the crouching Hinata.

Stepping back for her to get out of the cramped closet, he grinned. "Cheater."

Hinata pouted, a light blush stained her cheek. "I'm too big to hide anywhere."

"So you thought it was okay to 'bend' the rules?" He said, crossing his arms.

Her face went a brighter red. "N-no." She thought she rid of that cursed stuttering. "L-lets just find the others." She escaped his gaze by hurrying out the door.

Twenty minutes passed, and they still couldn't find the little brats. They searched everywhere even dispelling the area.

"What about the attic?" Hinata suggested.

Shikamaru entirely forgot about the attic. It was a small cramped room filled with junk, or as Kurenai likes to call it 'souvenirs.'

-------------------------

The attic was cold and filled with boxes filled with sepia pictures, dust-coated lamps, a few pots and vases, dressers, and many other things.

"I wonder where they could be?" Hinata uttered quietly, mostly to herself.

A sudden, giggle could be heard from behind an oak dresser, which was followed by a fierce "Shh."

Shikamaru and Hinata glanced at each other with a knowing smile.

Both silently, made there way to the dresser.

"Found you." Shikamaru said, staring down at the huddled Konohamaru and Masura.

"Shika." The toddler giggled.

Kneeling down, Shikamaru took a hold of Masura. "Let's go. I played the game now someone has to be it." He glanced at Hinata. "Which will be Hinata."

Konohamaru nodded, picking up himself and dusting off his pants.

As Shikamaru and Hinata made there way out the room, Konohamaru following suite, nearly tripped over a medium sized treasure chest.

"Are you okay, Konohamaru?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Konohamaru brushed it off, "Yeah, I'm okay."

He glanced at the chest, in curiosity. "Kurenai, sure has a lot of stuff."

Hinata agreed, but she wondered, her sensei wasn't the type to hold useless stuff.

She walked over to the chest, kneeling down to get a closer look.

It looked nothing out of the ordinary, a bit dusty. Hinata then noticed the golden label on top. She brushed off some dust, the words more visible.

'**The Fantasies of Different Worlds, and The Dream of a Child.**'

"The fantasies of different worlds?" Hinata repeated the words.

She then carefully lifted the chest opening. Shikamaru and Konohamaru were behind her, looking over her shoulders

Inside were many, stacked books. Story books to be exact.

Picking up the first one she saw, which was a dark green hard covered book. She blew off some dust and examined. In golden letters were the words, **'Peter Pan'**

"Peter Pan?" Konohamaru spoke aloud. "Weird name don't you think?"

Shikamaru shrugged, not to interested in the name nor book, and decided to go back to the living room, sit in his favorite spot on the couch and watch T.V in peace, and if lucky get a nap. He left Masura in Konohamaru's hands.

Hinata was interested in the book. Turning to look at Masura, she smiled. "Do want to read this story, Masura?"

The toddler nodded enthusiastically.

Hinata nodded, picking herself up while closing the chest. "Let's read Peter Pan, then."

------------------------------------------

Hinata placed Masura right besides her on the couch.

Shikamaru sat on the right side on the couch, with Konohamaru besides his feet, arm on knee.

Hinata opened the book to the index page. The authors name was hard to read, it was faded.

All was said was '**A place where dreams are born, and time is never planned. The place of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Land'**

'Neverland?' She thought to herself. How strange.

She continued on to the next page.

"Chapter 1..." She read aloud.

Masura looked attentively at the book as he imaged the characters. Them being the people he knew in real life.

* * *

His curses awoke Hinata, and she sat up in bed. She was alarmed and shocked to see a stranger sitting on the bedroom floor. But she was also interested.

"Excuse me." She spoke softly. "Um, are you okay?"

He rose and scratched the back of his oddly figured pineapple hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's your name?" He asked.

"H-Hinata Hyuga." She stuttered a bit. "What's yours?"

"Shikamaru."

Her eyes lit. He was Shikamaru, the boy from mother's stories! She pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

Fortunately, this wasn't a dream.

She then asked where did he live.

"Second star to the right," said Shikamaru. "Then straight on till morning."

Hinata nodded at this information, staring out to the window.

"Aww, she's a cutie." the ball of light from before grinned. Flying over to Hinata, for a better look.

Ino, was her name. A golden skin fairy with platinum blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was awfully small, as it was hard to focus her vision her.

A light pink blush dusted her cheeks. "Um, where do you live?"

"Never land."

"Never land?"

"Yeah."

"With who do you live with?"

"With the lost boys."

"Who are they?"

"They're boys who were abandoned by there parents or got lost."

"oh."

When Hinata didn't say or ask anything more, Shikamaru turn his heel ready to leave, Ino on his trail.

"W-wait!" She yelped a bit louder then necessary. "Please don't go."

When he turned around with a questioning look, Hinata blushed deeply.

"I mean, take me to Never land with you." She quickly added.

"You want to come with me?" Shikamaru asked, pure surprise written on his face.

"Well yes, I-I want to see how it is ." She said, eyes holding a deeper meaning then her words.

Shikamaru looked at Ino, who nodded in approval.

"There aren't any other girls with the lost boys, besides Ino." Shikamaru contemplating. "Can you read stories?"

Hinata nodded. "I know lots of great stories, I can tell all sorts of good stories to the lost boys!"

"Let's go, then."

Suddenly, Shikamaru gripped her wrist and began to draw her toward the window.

Hinata pulled back. "Oh, but I can leave the little ones behind!" She cried.

Shikamaru stopped. "little ones?"

"Yes, the ones that are asleep."

Looking over, surely there were children in the bed, sleeping soundly, oblivious to what's going on.

"Besides, I can't fly." Hinata added as a afterthought.

"I'll teach you."

Hinata had just now realized how blissfully ignorant he was. From the stories her mother would tell her, she knew he could fly, but she never did explain how.

"really?"

"Yeah, I'll teach you everything you need to know, in exchange you'll the lost boys mother!"

"eh?" Hinata could not believe her ears. Be their mother, she wasn't even of age to bare children. She was a teenager not an adult.

"Yeah, you'll tell us stories, and tuck us in at night, you know stuff that mothers do." He had a hopeful look glazed in his eyes.

It was starting to look appealing. Hinata then looked up at Shikamaru. "I'll come, but would you also teach Konohamaru and Masura to fly."

"Konohamaru and Masura?"

"Oh, please. I can't leave them behind."

"Okay…" He said a bit indifferently.

She then ran to Konohamaru and Masura and shook them. "Wake up!" She cried. "Shikamaru has come to teach us how to fly."

Konohamaru rubbed his eyes. "Hinata," He said. "I told you before I don't believe in Shika-" He stared at Shikamaru. "-maru."

He suddenly shot up from his bed and ran over to Shikamaru. "I don't believe it…" He uttered, circling around Shikamaru in disbelief. "He really is real."

Masura was already up by this time. "Teach us to fly?" He spoke in a groggy voice.

"Yes, Masura."

Masura grinned. "Can you really, Shikamaru?!"

Instead of answering, Shikamaru began to levitate of the ground and flew around the room.

"How cool!" Masura clapped his hands. To him it looked quite easy, standing up on his bed he went to the edge, attempting to jump. It was unsuccessful, instead of up he went down.

"Oww." He said, rubbing his sour chin.

Konohamaru snickered behind his hand, "Are you alright?" he asked as he picked up the five year old.

Masura nodded, picking himself up. He then looked up toward Shikamaru, who happened to still be in the air.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

He placed himself back on the ground. "You just think good thoughts and they'll pick you up right off the ground."

He showed them again.

"Can you do that again but a bit slower." Konohamaru asked, now sure that the famous Shikamaru was real.

Shikamaru did it both quickly and slowly.

"I think I got it now, Hinata!" cried Masura, climbing up his bed. It was the same result, this time it left him with a sore knee.

Shikamaru had been teasing them. He knew the only way to fly was to have a bit of pixie dust. Unfortunately he had no pixie dust, but he knew who did.

Instantly grabbing a hold of Ino, (How had been resting on his head) he shook her. Specks of diamond like sprinkles spilled over on his open hand.

He then let go of her. She flew in the air a bit dizzily, screaming incoherent curses at Shikamaru, and began to pull his hair, to which he ignored.

He then showed off his palm to the curious three onlookers.

"This is pixie dust, this will help you fly." he explained. Blowing the dust onto the three.

Masura sneezed at it blew into his nose. Unbeknownst to him, he began to lift up into the air. "I flewed, I flewed!" He exclaimed, making swimming notions to move.

Then Konohamaru and Hinata began to lift and fly.

"I'm flying!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Picking himself off the ground, he went to Hinata, pulling her hand toward the window.

"Where are we going?" Konohamaru asked, following Hinata and Shikamaru.

"We're going to Never land!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What's in Never land?" Masura asked.

"There's mermaids!" Shikamaru said, stopping in mid air.

"Mermaids?" Hinata was truly fascinated.

"And pirates."

"Pirates?!" exclaimed both Konohamaru and Masura in unison.

"Let's go already!" Konohamaru cried, grabbing a hold of his Sunday hat and umbrella(For reason unknown) stating that it was better to be prepared.

"Come on." He said impatiently, and soared out the window at once into the night, followed by Konohamaru, Masura, Hinata.

---------------------------------------------------

"You know Konohamaru, you can always read with us." Hinata offered suddenly. "Masura, seems to like it a lot." She smiled at the tot.

Konohamaru shrugged. "There's nothing good on T.V….."

He then shifted himself, crawling over to Hinata, and laying his head on her lap. "The story does sound interesting." he said.

Shikamaru who seemed to be more engrossed on the T.V was not, instead was more intently listening to the story.

Masura had then settled himself closer to Hinata, laying his head on her arm.

Hinata smiled at the two young boys and continued her reading.

------------------------------------------------------

When Shikamaru told her 'second to the right, straight on till morning.' she thought time would fly. She was wrong it felt like days they were flying, of course she was exaggerating, just how Konohamaru explained it.

There was a good thing about the long flight. They were able to fly up and down, round and round. They flew over tall objects, and building.

It was a magical feeling. She never knew flying could be so delightful. She didn't believe that she could get bored.

The boys were a different story.

Konohamaru and Masura began to race. Masura getting the head start. Then out of boredom Shikamaru would join in. Of course no matter what, even if they had a twenty head starts, Shikamaru would win.

"Show off." Konohamaru would mutter.

Hinata sighed and shook her head. Boys, would never truly enjoy the simple and beautiful things in life, even if flying wasn't an everyday thing.

"Hey Shikamaru, you said there were pirates on Never Land, what kind of pirates are there exactly?" Konohamaru had asked suddenly.

"Their bad ones, when you see one, leave." He said gravely.

"Who's their leader?"

"Orochimaru." answered Shikamaru, and his face became very stern as he said that hated word.

The other children knew of this 'Orochimaru' and his reputation. He was feared and was a member among the famous pirate crew Akatsuki. He was a scary man, or at least what they imagined him to be.

"How does he look like, is he big?" Masura asked. His imagination having the best of him as he thought of the pirate with red piercing eyes, a wicked smile, unruly black hair, pale white, blemished skin. Everything that a monster would look like.

"Not as big as before." Shikamaru stated a matter of fact.

"How?"

"I cut off a bit of him."

"What did you cut off?"

"His right hand."

Masura stared in awe. "Wow, really?!"

Shikamaru nodded. His ego probably bigger then before.

But then his face went stern. "Oi, Masura, Konohamaru."

He startled the two with the sudden attitude change, but he gained there attention.

"Every boy that serves under me, must learn this. If we were to face Orochimaru in an open fight, you **must **leave him to me." He spoke with warning.

"Yes, sir!" Konohamaru and Masura, said in unison.

In that time being they were silent and gazed out.

There were broke out of there gaze by Shikamaru's sudden announcement. "We're almost there."

Masura nearly exploded in happiness.

In the old days at home Never land had always begun to look a little dark and threatening by bedtime. A bit eerie.

But the lighting on the sky began to change drastically. It went from dark to light in a matter of minutes. And Never land didn't look any more beautiful then Hinata had imagined.

The sea was crystal blue, more clearer then any other lake she had been too. The sands were white and sparkling. Trees lush with fruit. It was almost too beautiful to be real. Back then it was fake ,of course Never land had been make-believe in those days, but it was real now.

In Shikamaru's short absence, the life habiting the land were awfully quietly. Now he was here, and the island seemed to spring to life as the flowers bloomed with life in vibrant colors.

As life comes, so does everyone goes to the normal everyday thing.

The lost boys were out looking for Shikamaru, the pirates were out looking for the lost boys, the sandskins were out looking for the pirates, and the beasts were out looking for the sandskins.

The lost boys consisted of six loud young boys. There was the humblest Inari, the loud twins Naruto and Kiba, though they are not twins they act the same and their physical appearances are a bit similar, then there's the forever hungry Chouji,(Shikamaru's personal favorite from the lost boys) then there was Lee who was bent on spring and how it was great to be youthful, last was Neji, the conceited of the bunch, he was the quietest of the bunch, preferring to be alone and also maybe the only one from the boys that remembers the most from his family.

From the distant Shikamaru could be seen in the sky. The boys nearly jumped in glee.

"Shikamaru's here!" They cheered.

Shikamaru landed on his feet gracefully, with the others who landed not to gracefully.

"I have brought us a mother!" He said aloud, presenting Hinata.

"A mother?!" The boys exclaimed, walking circles around her(excluding Neji, who decided to examine her from afar.)

"She looks like Neji, but a girl!" Kiba said, sniffing her arm.

"Yeah she does!" agreed Naruto, who had taken to examine her with squinted eyes.

"She's real pretty!" Chouji blushed bashfully.

"She's as pretty as spring!" Lee pumped his arm in the air.

Neji was silent, eye furrowed and deep in thought. He then turned on his heel and left, possibly to the tree house.

"What's his problem?" Naruto questioned.

Kiba shrugged. "He's just being moody."

Shikamaru placed his hands on his hips. "Hinata's going to read us stories."

The boys eyes widen, and all went on there knees. "O wonderful lady Hinata please be our mother!" They all cried.

Hinata blushed. "Are you sure, I'm just a young girl, I have no real experience."

"That doesn't matter," said Shikamarut, as if he were the only person present who knew all about it. "What we need is just a nice motherly person."

"Well, I guess I can be your mother." She trailed off, her blush yet to fade.

The boys cheered, all hugging her. "Mother!"

"I will do my best." Hinata smiled.

Soon the sun was beginning to set. "Alright children, I believe it's time for bed." Hinata announced, as she glanced toward the sky.

"Read us a bed time story, Hinata!" cried Kiba.

Hinata nodded. "very well. Come on Konohamaru, Masura."

Ushering the kids she looked up at Shikamaru. "Your not coming to bed?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I have to watch over you guys." He flew up to the top of the tree top. "Good night Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "Good night, Shikamaru."

Entering the tree house, she saw the children huddled up on the bed, blanket covering there chins.

Shikamaru kept watch over night, sharpening his dagger, eye out for pirates. Orochimaru could come at anytime.

But soon sleep befell upon him. He sat snoozing, his head resting upon the tree trunk.

Unbeknownst to them, many dark shadowy figures, sneaked quietly inside the tree trunk. Grabbing the children one by one.

Hinata awoke suddenly, head a bit clouded.

"Where is Temari?" A voice spoke suddenly.

Looking up, pearl white eyes bet aqua green.

"Who is Temari?" Hinata asked, nervously.

"Princess Temari, my sister." He corrected as he took a step back.

Hinata's vision came back, she had a better look at this menacing boy. He had fiery red hair, and sandy colored skin.

"Gaara, I already told you, I don't know where your sister is and neither does she!"

Hinata tried to turn herself, but something restraint her. Looking down she was tied to a pole. Turning her head, she noticed she wasn't the only one tied.

On her pole, she was tied to Konohamaru and Masura, who both were still pretty much out. Then there was another pole in which the lost boys were tied too, they were awake but seemed reluctant to speak nor shed a tear. Then there was a third pole and which finally Shikamaru was tied too.

"Shut up, Shikamaru. I wasn't talking to you!" Gaara glared, then he stared at Hinata. "I'll ask you again, where is she?!"

Hinata shuddered. This boy looked about her age, maybe even younger, and yet he looked absolutely frightening.

"I-I don't know." Hinata stuttered.

Gaara groaned.

"They know nothing, Gaara. Let's let them go." A another boy with strange purple paint on his face said.

Gaara turned around to face his brother. "Fine."

Taking out a dagger from his sash, he cut the rope holding Hinata.

Hinata once released grabbed Masura and shook Konohamaru awake.

Gaara walked over to Shikamaru, his brother walking behind him.

His brother halted him from setting Shikamaru free. "Kankuro." Gaara growled.

"Hold on." Kankuro kneeled down to Shikamaru's level. "I'll make a deal with you. We'll set your gang free, but you have to find my sister. Are we clear?"

Shikamaru frowned, "deal."

Kankuro took a swipe at the rope, releasing Shikamaru.

"Find her, and then I'll set those free." Kankuro repeated, pointing over to the now whining boys.

"I'll find her. Come on, Hinata." Shikamaru said, grabbing hold of Hinata's hand and pulling her off the ground.

"I'll know just how to ask, to find out where Temari is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere farther from where Shikamaru and Hinata were, a captain laughed.

"Well my darling aren't you a feisty one." The most feared pirate on land hissed.

"Yes sir, we planned to get the red head, but she ended up in our grasp." His servant Kabuto spoke, loyalty laced in his voice.

The pirate king smirked. He was not as scary as Masura had imagined, though he was quite frightening. Instead of unruly hair, it was straight and silky, he did not have blemishes, he in fact had ivory white skin. High cheek bones. And honey yellow eyes.

"What do you want with me?!" Temari yelled.

Orochimaru laughed. "What else for. You're my ticket to Shikamaru."

Temari looked confused.

"Your brothers no doubt are frightening young fellows, who would stop at nothing to find you, and when they cant find you on there own, they'll ask no other then Shikamaru to find you."

Temari glared.

"It's all part of my plan."

"Heh, for what, to kill him," It was Temari's turn to laugh. "What makes you think you can kill him, much less kill him. He did cut off your hand and fed it to the crocadi-"

"Shut up!" Bellowed Orochimaru. He then instantly cooled.

Temari winced, but she will not show weekness.

"Listen here girl, you should be grateful your not dead yet." He hissed, tipping her chin upward with his hook hand.

Temari sneered.

"Kabuto, were heading out to skull rock." He instructed. His plan was beginning to take heed.

"Yes, sir."

--------------------------------------------------

"Where we going, Shikamaru?"

"To mermaid lagoon."

"Mermaid lagoon." Hinata gushed.

"Those mermaids are gossipers, they'll have to know something."

"Yeah, Sakura, is bound to know something." Ino agreed suddenly.

"Ino, you were awefully quiet." Shikamaru said.

"I was sleeping." Ino stated. Fluttering around Hinata.

"Oh."

By the time they reached the lagoon, the mermaids had already saw them coming.

"It's Shikamaru!" One cheered.

"It's Shikamaru!" mocked Ino. "Bleh, stupid mermaids." She muttered under her breath.

"Whats wrong with mermaids?" Hinata asked curiously. She always thought mermaids were nice and beautiful, but of course Ino must have meant something by that. What did she dislike about them, Hinata wondered.

"You'll see." Ino sighed fluttering over toward Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Oh Shikamaru, I havent seen you in so long!"

"Did you miss me?"

"What were you doing, being gone for so long."

Shikamaru stood over on a ledge of rock. "Ladies, I came here to ask a question."

"And what's that?" One with red ruffled hair asked.

"The sandskins, they lost there sister, Temari. Do you have any idea where she is?" He questioned.

"Oh I know!" A pink haired mermaid called out. She was the Sakura, Ino had talked about. She was a pretty mermaid with a unique pink scales on her fin.

"You do, where is she?" Shikamaru asked.

"well," She had a rosy blush. "I'll tell you, but you have to give me a kiss…"

"Your serious?" Ino frowned.

"What's a kiss?" Shikamaru wondered.

Hinata frowned. A feeling she had never known before spread through out her body. She felt angry, she felt rage.

"Well come here and I'll show you." She spoke huskily. Using her finger to lure Shikamaru her way.

"uh, okay." Shikamaru shrugged, coming over to the pinkette. Ino had began to pull his hair, in a way for him to not go. He ignored it and swatted her away.

Ino seethed, she didn't like the idea of Sakura kissing him, and so she flew off in rage. Shikamaru was her best friend, and she wouldn't stand and watch Sakura and Shikamaru sucking face.

Hinata called out for Ino to come back. She caught the attention of the other mermaids.

"Who is she?" One of the mermaids named Karin said in disdain, she had the ruffled red hair.

"Her, that's Hinata." Shikamaru stated.

"hmm, Hinata, she's awfully frail, why is she wearing a nightgown?" Another mermaid hissed.

During the commotion, Sakura was beginning to get impatient. "My kiss, Shikamaru."

"oh right." he crouched to her view. "So how does this work?"

Sakura tilted her head upwards, pursing her lips. "Just place your lips on mines."

Shikamaru shrugged to himself. It sounded harmless enough. He pursed his lips awkwardly, closing the gap between him and Sakura.

It felt weird to him, it felt simple.

Hinata nearly blew her top.

After a few seconds they parted. Sakura smiled in self satisfactory.

"So now will you tell me where Temari is?" He asked. Ignorant of how happy Sakura was, and how he never knew the true meaning behind kisses.

"Yes, Orochimaru has her, I saw him take her to skull rock." She explained, pointing over to the eerie rock formed as a skull, hence it's name.

"Thanks Sakura." He flew toward Hinata and made there way to Skull rock.

Sakura sighed dreamingly. "wow."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, I'm hungry." Konohamaru said suddenly, interrupting her.

"Oh alright, are you hungry too, Masura?" She asked, looking down at the tot.

He nodded, holding his belly.

Closing the book, she set it aside. "I'll make us some sandwiches, sounds good?"

Masura and Konohamaru nodded.

"What about you Shikamaru, you want anything?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." getting up from his seat. "I'll help you."

Hinata nodded.

They both walked into the kitchen and searched through the cupboards.

"Masura, seems real interested in that book." Shikamaru said, as he took out the ham from the refrigerator.

Hinata smiled. "Yeah."

They were silent for a moment. Hinata had grabbed the butter knife, putting in some mayonnaise on the bread, when Shikamaru broke the silence.

"You know…" he suddenly placed his hand over hers. "I think you'll make a great mother."

Hinata turned three shades of red. "Y-you really t-think so?" curse her stutter!

Shikamaru gave a lazy grin. "Yeah."

She smiled to herself. Placing her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru blushed, his posture tensed as she laid her head on him, but he soon relaxed. Slowly he laid his head upon her's.

After that little scene, Hinata came back with plate in hand, filled with ham sandwiches. "This will hold us till dinner time." Hinata said, placing the plate on the coffee table.

They all grabbed one and began to eat.

"Can you read the story now, Hinata?" Konohamaru asked, with his mouth full.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't want to get Kurenai's book messy." But as she thought it over she found an idea.

Placing her half eaten sandwich aside, she held the book.

"I'll read and eat inbetween." She stated.

Opening the book back to the page she left on she continued where she left off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru would be here soon." Orochimaru predicted.

"And if he didn't sir?" Kabuto asked.

"I'll kill her." He stated. His hook hand grazing Temari's cheek lightly.

Temari would have bitten him if he had a hand.

Unbeknowest to them, Shikamaru was already there, hiding in the shadows. He looked back at Hinata. "Stay here and watch." He grinned.

He quietly jumped his wave to another shadowy ledge.

"Where is he?!" Shikamaru heard him say impatiently. Shikamaru snickered.

"Damn it!" He bellowed. "Your time is up, my girl!"

Temari's eyes widen in fear, the only time she allowed it to show it, she was gonna die anyway.

As he was about to swipe his hook toward her neck to slice her neck, a dagger flew his way. Just a few inches from slicing his nose.

He smirked menacingly. "And so he appears!" unsheathing his cutlass, he pointed it at Shikamaru.

"Fight with me boy!"

Shikamaru grinned. Zooming toward Orochimaru at top speed, he dodged the swipe of the sword, and flipped over the pirate. Instantly grasping his dagger from the floor.

"Alright lets fight." He pointed his dagger at Orochimaru.

"My pleasure!"

They both then engaged in a duel of sword.

Shikamaru was prepared with his own plan.

Behind Orochimaru, was Hinata who was beginning to cut the ropes holding Temari.

Hinata yelped in surprise as she was pinned to the ground.

"You won't get away with taking the girl." Orochimaru's henchman, Kabuto glared.

"Let go of me!" Hinata began thrashing about but Kabuto kept his hold, obviously the stronger of the two.

Temari had began to try and unleash herself, Hinata had helped out in loosening up the ropes. She grinned as the ropes fell to her feet.

She then jumped on Kabuto, biting him sharply on his shoulder, he hissed in pain. She then picked him up, quickly wrapping him in rope.

Hinata helped tied the knot tightly. Grabbing another piece of rope she tied his feet.

Temari, ripped a piece of her skirt, and tied it around Kabuto's mouth, making him shut up. Temari grinned, then looked toward Hinata. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They then both looked on toward Shikamaru and Orochimaru, both still in heated battle. It was just then that Shikamaru decided to end this and kicked Orochimaru in the stomach, sending him flying into the water.

Orochimaru instantly regretted ever letting Shikamaru get a hit on him.

The dreaded crocodile was waiting for him, and began swimming toward him.

"Kabuto!" He yelled for his henchman's help.

There was a muffle cry as a response.

If there was one thing that the dreaded pirate king feared, it was the crocodile, in which was in fast pursuit toward Orochimaru, determined to get more then a measly hand.

Shikamaru took his leave. "Let's go!" Grabbing hold of Temari and shoting upwards, Hinata on trail.

When they arrived on the Sandskins territory, the villagers cheered.

Shikamaru had saved the princess Temari from a dreaded fate. And he would be awarded greatly.

There was a big feast, tremendous in fact.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Masura asked, pulling on her nightgown.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine" she said reassuringly.

Masura nodded and turned around, running over to the Sandskins.

The Sandskins danced wildly around the fire pit, hollering.

Masura then began to dance wildly, hollering in a way the Sandskins would. Not only he but Konohamaru as well, he began to strip of his shirt and dance. He began to splatter red ink on himself much like the lost boys did.

It shocked Hinata. Where was there composure, they were acting like wild animals.

It was then that she realized that her time on Never land, she never once thought about her guardians, her mother, the orphanage, the children within it.

She couldn't remember her mother, someone she always kept in her memory ever since she died. She couldn't remember the owners of the orphanage she stayed at there names. She couldn't help but not remember how they looked like either, all she was present with was a blurred vision of her guardian and mother. She couldn't recall names either.

She was a bit sad, she never once thought how her guardian would react to the three being gone and missing. This made her feel awful.

She quessed that was the affects of Never land. The longer you stay, your memory will forget.

That on its own made her feel helpless.

Shaking her head to rid of her thoughts, she raised her head. Almost immediately she was face to face, with the pearly eyed Neji.

"Um, are you alright?" She asked, a bit uncomfortable with the close proximity.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

She shuddered, for a boy much younger then herself he had a menacing glare.

"W-what's wrong?"

Neji shook his head. "You look like mother…" He muttered. "My real mother." He added, his head sloching.

Hinata gasped as his shoulders shook. Was he crying?

He slowly raised his head, showing that he was indeed was crying.

Hinata grabbed him instantly, closing her arms around his small shaking figure.

He reached around and clutched the back of her dress.

She rocked him on how a mother would to sooth her child.

Hinata wouldn't deny his claim, she looked awefully like him. They both had the strange pearl white eyes and facial structure.

It made her wonder what was her relation with Neji.

Neji had now stopped his crying claiming that a boy would never shed a tear in front of his mother, then he would excuse himself and leave into there treehouse.

Hinata watched him leave, she was about to catch up to him but what caught her attention was Temari, who was dancing exotically to a fascinated Shikamaru.

The same feeling from when she saw Sakura kissed him returned.

Temari then went to dance around him.

Hinata now hated herself for letting her emotion take control. What Temari did next made her emotions go haywire.

Temari had now stepped in front of Shikamaru. Her face inching closer till there was no space left and her lips were upon his. When they separated, Shikamaru's face was of course as passive as ever with the only thought in mind that girls 'really liked kissing'

Hinata furiously stormed off. She didn't know why but these feelings just confused her every time someone did something intimate with Shikamaru.

Elsewhere, Ino was also having a conflict with her feelings.

She sat on a leaf, watching the Sandskins territory in the distant. She believed she found a conclusion to her conflict. Though she was not in love with Shikamaru, she had just had a very protective friendship over him.

She nodded to herself, that was it. She felt a bit more reassured. Standing up to fly her way back, she was suddenly caught inbetween two large hands.

She struggled. It was no use.

"Little miss Ino, why are you out without your partner?" The sickening sweet voice of Kabuto said.

Ino growled. "Let go of me!"

Kabuto chuckled. "Oh no, the captain might have some use of you."

He then stuffed her into his bag, making his way back to the ship.

---------------------------------

Hinata sat crosslegged, arms crossed on her bed.

She was terribly jealous, she couldn't deny it.

"Why?" She asked herself. She didn't know.

She came to an conclusion. Maybe she was in love.

She felt her cheeks flare. That couldn't be it. If not then what was it?

She sighed. It did make sense, the stories her mother would tell her about Shikamaru, she found herself infatuated.

"You alright, Hinata?"

Hinata jumped, looking toward the entrance stood a worried Shikamaru.

Hinata blushed. "Y-yes."

Shikamaru walked forward with a suspicious look on his face. "Then why's your face so red?" His face inched closer to hers.

Hinata gulped, face increasing in color.

Shikamaru placed his hand on her forehead. He frowned. "You left so suddenly, do you have a fever?"

Hinata shook her head wildly. "N-no," She exhaled. "I-it's just t-that…. Well…."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "What is it?"

She inhaled. "Do y-you really not know w-what a kiss is?"

Shikamaru turned his head to the side. "No, but girls like to a lot for some reason." He scratched his head uneasily. "What is it exactly?"

Hinata blushed. He was clueless!

"Well, k-kissing is suppose to happen b-between two p-people who care about e-each other. T-that is their way to s-show they l-love each other." She stuttered.

Shikamaru nodded, he got the concept of it but he didn't quite get it thoroughly. "Oh, do you want a kiss?"

Hinata blushed a even deeper red staring at him with wide eyed. He wanted a kiss?!

"eh?" She squeaked.

"Well, I care for you, so why not?" He shrugged passively.

"oh…" that was a disappointing. Her eyes fell to the floor. So he only cared for her.

Shikamaru saw her change of mood. "That's if you don't want a kiss.." He frowned.

"N-no that's n-not it!" she waved her hands. "I-I mean why would you k-kiss me, you have m-much better choices then m-me. I mean Temari is beautiful as well Sakura-" she was silenced by Shikamaru's lips.

She was surprised by it, but she soon slowly gave in to it. She placed her hand on top of his. His lips felt nice.

There moment was interrupted by a cry. "Mama!" She heard Kiba yell.

The two instantly broke off before the children came in.

"Hey mama-" Kiba cut himself off. "Why's your face so red?"

Naruto taking noticed piped in. "Yeah, what's wrong mama?"

Hinata felt a bit light headed and felt her head spin before seeing all black she heard the various cries of the boys.

"Mama!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Hinata's her name, hmm?" Orochimaru had just found out information on what was Hinata's name.

Ino realized her mistake. She had just finished yelling about not hurting Hinata.

"She's that mother of there's isn't she?" He questioned, knowing full well he would not get an answer.

"Sir, what's a mother?" Kabuto asked, curious to what that was.

Orochimaru nearly rolled his eyes. "A mother is the guardian of a child, someone who watches and nurtures them."

Kabuto nodded in understanding.

"Now my dear," He turned his attention to Ino. "Where is Shikamaru?"

Ino sneered. "Never would I tell you!"

Orochimaru growled. "Well then if you won't tell me willingly, I'll make you!" He grabbed hold of her, slowly squeezing her till her face went blue.

"Tell me!"

She choked for air. "never!"

Orochimaru loosened his grip. "Well then Kabuto hand me the serum." he ordered.

The henchman obediently got the serum. "Here you are." He handed the glass filled cup.

Orochimaru began to pour the green liquid over on Ino. Getting it all on her and in her mouth.

"This will force you into telling me where it is," He pulled her toward his map. "So I'll ask you again, where is Shikamaru?!"

Unwillingly and forcibly, her hand began to raise, pointing toward the area of the map that said hangman's tree.

"Hangman's tree?" He repeated.

Ino began to cry. "You better not lay a hand on him!"

Orochimaru held a hand in truce. "I will not lay a hand,"

"Or a hook!"

"or a hook on Shikamaru!" He agreed.

Throwing her inside a lantern, he gave a malicious smile. "Thank you, you have been much help."

Ino banged on the glass, but to no avail. "Please be okay, Shikamaru." She whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata awoke slowly, and as her eyes fluttered open, she was startled by several faces.

"Are you okay, Mama?!" Naruto cried.

"Yeah are you okay?!" Kiba joined.

Hinata raised her arm. "I'm alright."

"You gave us a fright, Hinata." said Shikamaru, as he raised her up in sitting position.

Hinata smiled reassuringly to her 'children'. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." They all chimed.

"Hey mama, can you read us a bedtime story?" Lee asked, placing himself on the floor.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

The boys then began to sit quietly, listening attentively to what story she had.

The story was about mother goose, and how she cared for her children and how she lost one of them and how she cried. She would then find her little duckling and it would be happily ever after.

By the end of the story, Masura broke into tears.

"What's wrong Masura?" Hinata asked worriedly, holding the crying boy.

"I-I miss my mother!" He cried.

"But Hinata's our mother!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata furrowed her brow. "But I'm not your true mother."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

She explained the details of a mother. How there sweet and loving. How they would tuck you in with a kiss. Hug and hold you. By the time she was done all the boys were.

"I think I remember my mother…." Inari trailed off, wiping off his tears.

"Hinata, I think I want to go home." Konohamaru said, wiping his own tears.

"Can we go with you?" Neji asked. "to your home?" he added.

Hinata thought it over. "Of course, Kurenai would love for you to stay. All of you!" She smiled.

"When should we go?!" Lee exclaimed.

"We should go now!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah, lets go now!" Naruto joined.

Hinata nodded, she then noticed how quiet Shikamaru had become. "Shikamaru, please come with us." she pleaded.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "To grow up? I would rather stay, you guys can go. But don't come back." He then stormed off into his headquarters.

Hinata frowned sadly as well as the other boys.

"Boys go on ahead, I'll be there." She instructed.

The boys obeyed and they all left.

"Are you sure, Shikamaru?" She questioned.

"Yeah, go on ahead." He said from behind his curtain.

Hinata frowned. "Ok," She waved. "goodbye Shikamaru." She looked back one final time and made her way up the stairs.

Outside she dusted herself off, sad that Shikamaru would not be joining them. Looking up, eyes widen.

There was Orochimaru and his crew. They had tied the boys up.

As she was about to scream, a hand covered her mouth.

"Well hello Hinata, I have finally get to meet you." Orochimaru grinned.

Hinata glared.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Take them away, I have a present for Shikamaru."

He held a pink box, wrapped in red ribbon. He then lowered the box inside a hole that led to Shikamaru's room. "I promised not to lay a finger or a hook on Shikamaru, and Orochimaru never breaks his promises."

-----------------------------------------

Shikamaru had awoke from his short nap that there was a present by his bed.

Curious he stood up and picked up the strange box. There was a paper attached to it.

'To Shikamaru with love from Hinata. Do not open until 6 o clock'

He raised a brow. Looking toward his clock, there was only a minute until 6.

"Just a few more seconds."

"Shikamaru!" a voice shouted. A yellow light flew to his side.

"Ino?" he said surprised.

"Don't open that box!"

"And why not?"

"It's a bomb!"

"A bomb, Hinata wouldn't give me a bomb."

It was then that it was reeking of smoke, ready to blow. Ino grabbed the box away from Shikamaru, by the time it exploded.

"Ino!

By the time the children reach the ship the could see the explosion.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata screamed.

Orochimaru chuckled. "And that's the end of Shikamaru."

The other boys cried. Shikamaru was there idol. And now he was destroyed.

Orochimaru had then tied the children to a pole.

The crew members begged to end there lives quickly but Orochimaru would not have it.

"One by one, you will walk the plank!" He informed pointing at the wooden plank with his hook hand.

The boys looked at each other, looking to see who would go first. But Orochimaru had decided for them.

"Ladies first."

Hinata raised her head. This was her fate. Patting the boys head she walked forward for the crew to tie her hands.

She smiled to the boys as she walked the wobbly planked. Taking one step to her doom she fell.

Orochimaru tried to hear a splash. There was no splash. He frowned and looked over the deck. No splash, no girl, not even a ripple in the water.

Hinata had been saved by Shikamaru and Ino. They lived!

The flew up high, Shikamaru carrying her bridal style and setting her down softly onto the pole.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Hinata whispered as she was settled safely inside the pole.

Shikamaru nodded and flew down. He grinned in mid air. "Miss me Orochimaru?"

"Shikamaru!" The boys cheered.

"And Hinata!" Masrua added, noticing Hinata.

"Shikamaru?!" Orochimaru couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes narrowed. "I'll end you!" He seethed, unsheathe his cutlass.

Shikamaru grinned, unsheathing his dagger. Flying down, instead of attacking Orochimaru, he cut the rope holding the boys.

He then landed on the ground lightly.

For a moment, the two enemies looked at one another, Orochimaru shuddering slightly, and Shikamaru with a strange smile upon his face.

"Our last and final battle. Me or you, someone's going to die." Shikamaru said.

"And that would be you my boy!" Orochimaru lunged at Shikamaru as they began there fight.

Meanwhile the boys were pushing Orochimaru's crew off the deck one by one.

Shikamaru was determined, to throw Orochimaru over board, Orochimaru stood his ground.

Metal clashed against metal. It was a tie.

The boys cheered on Shikamaru as well as Hinata.

As they kept cheering, the more Shikamaru was pushing Orochimaru over the edge.

"It's over, Orochimaru." He said before slashing at Orochimaru midriff and pushing him over the edge into the awaiting crocodiles mouth.

They didn't look to see if he was indeed eaten.

The boys cheered. Bounding up and down.

Hinata stood, eyes glistening at the defeat of Orochimaru. It was over.

"Ino, were taking them home." He grinned.

Ino flew up high sprinkling the boat in her pixie dust.

The ship turned upward. Floating upward toward the sky. Hinata came down from her spot. She went to Shikamaru and hugged him tightly.

Shikamaru awkwardly returned it.

The boys cheered as well as Ino.

"We'll take you home soon enough." Shikamaru smiled at Hinata.

Hinata nodded happily. She looked on where she could see the clouds. "Its beautiful." She whispered dreamingly.

When they arrived, Masura and Konohamaru were sound asleep. Shikamaru helped in settling them in bed. Hinata thanked him, walking over to the window where Shikamaru stood.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Shikamaru questioned.

Hinata smiled reassuringly. "Not entirely, I'll know we'll see each other again."

Shikamaru smiled back.

Slowly Hinata went on her tippy toes, tilting her head upward. Her hands held his cheeks tenderly. She then placed her lips upon his with much emotion.

Shikamaru returned it, leaning into the kiss. This kiss felt different from all the other kisses that he shared with the girls. This kiss… he enjoyed.

Parting back, Hinata smiled at him sorrowful. "Please visit me again."

Shikamaru nodded, holding her hand and giving it a chaste kiss. "We'll see each other again."

Before flying off he told her one last thing. "From the other girls kisses, I think I liked yours the best."

Hinata blushed heavily then waved at him as he flew off.

She was startled by a loud call. "Wait!"

Looking up she saw Neji flying rapidly toward her. "I want to stay!" He pleaded, flying into her arms.

"Of course you can stay, Neji" She exclaimed.

There was a knock at the door, then it opened.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" A woman came stepping in.

"Oh yes, miss Kurenai."

"Who is that little boy?" She asked, coming closer to examine him.

"This is Neji."

"He looks like you." Kurenai pointed out.

Hinata nodded, hugging him, then she settled him down and quickly hugged Kurenai, startling the woman.

"I missed you, Kurenai!" She cried.

Kurenai stared in confusion before hugging the child back. Hinata began to cry

Hinata would never forget her time on Never Land, the lost boys, the trees, the sea, the sandskins, Ino, the mermaids, but most of all she would never forget Shikamaru and the love she had for him.

That was the last time she ever saw Shikamaru. She had grew up.

She was sad that he never came but she would live.

She took hold of the orphanage after Kurenai passed. Konohamaru and Masura grew up, and now had wives and children, they seemed to have forgot Shikamaru and his existent. Neji also grew and married but stood with Hinata and the orphanage, he refused to leave Hinata's side. Her and Neji haven't forgot, Neji couldn't forget his idol.

Hinata herself as time rolled by married. She also had a daughter and a son. And every night she would tell them the story of Shikamaru.

Her daughter, Mikoto(In honor of her husbands late mother) always loved to hear the story of him and had taken a liking of Shikamaru, much like Hinata did herself when she was younger.

One night while tucking in Mikoto, there was a sudden and mysterious gust of wind opened her bedroom window in a familiar way, and the black shadow known as Shikamaru dropped in.

He was exactly the same as ever, as when Hinata last saw him.

"I promised I'd be back." He smiled to himself, unaware of how long it has been. He then noticed the missing beds.

"Where's Konohamaru, Masura, Neji?" He asked.

"They grew up." Hinata said in a small voice.

Shikamaru's eyes widen in horror. "Don't tell me your-"

Hinata stood up straight to show her true size. She was much taller before.

And he was still a little boy, and she was a grown up.

"Your different." He said.

Hinata smiled. "Not quite." walking up to him, she wrapped her arms in a tight hug.

Shikamaru wanted to cry, she wasn't as what she was before.

Placing his head on her heart, she soothed his head like how a mother would to her child. "I'm still that young girl that liked adventures."

She wasn't the little girl infatuated with him, she was a grown woman smiling at it all, but they were wet eyed smiles.

"That little girl in the bed is my daughter." She gestured toward the bed, where the sleeping girl laid oblivious to what's happening.

He cried on her.

His cries waking the young Mikoto from her slumber.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Shikamaru stopped and stared at the Hinata look a like.

"I'm Shikamaru." He greeted himself.

"I'm Mikoto." She bowed politly.

Taking a step toward her, he pulled her down from her bed.

"Shikamaru, take her to Never land. I want her to experience I had on the island." Hinata asked, hands clasped together.

Shikamaru gave a sad smile and nodded.

Ino flew through the window, "Hinata!" She stared in shock at the grown Hinata.

"Hello Ino." She bowed.

Ino danced above Hinata's head, her pixie dust dropping on her head.

Hinata then began to float. She chuckled and placed herself down.

Ino then went over to Mikoto and sprinkled the pixie dust on her. Mikoto giggled as she was raised in the air.

Shikamaru brung her toward the window and off they were.

Hinata rushed toward the window. "Please watch over her, Shikamaru!" She called.

Shikamaru turned back and winked reassuringly.

Hinata smiled. Her daughter would have a blast. Hinata stepped back and quietly walked inside her bedroom.

Her husband laid there eyes closed, and mouth opened in soft snores.

Hinata smiled at the sight. She crawled into bed and laid against his broad chest.

"Hinata…" He groaned, and circled his arms around her smaller frame. His jet black hair tickled her neck.

She hummed lightly, closing her eyes and welcomed sleep.

Her dream was of the pineapple headed wonder boy, the island, and her childhood.

As she grew old, her memory was still young, for she always kept those dreams and memories close to her heart.

She would never forget.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata closed the book lightly as she finished the last lines of the book.

She sighed to herself. "What a nice story."

Konohamaru nodded.

Placing the book aside, she picked up the sleeping toddler and into his crib.

In a few mintues, Kurenai would come in and ask how there day was. They all answered that it was well and good.

Shikamaru and Hinata took there leave, Konohamaru choosing to stay and sleep over.

Outside Shikamaru and Hinata were in a awkward silence.

Shikamaru was startled by a brush against his hand. Looking down, it was Hinata's hand attemping to grab his.

Shikamaru smiled, holding her hand in his as they walked along there path home.

Kurenai smiled at the scene, closing the blinds of her window, she went toward the couch, noticing the book.

Picking it up with one hand, she smiled. It was a childhood memory. 'Peter Pan' was one of her favorites when she was younger.

As she made her way toward her attic. She thought back on her childhood.

Childhood is a scarced time of laughter and joy, where your own kingdom is built.

That's before life as a ninja corrupts it all, and shows you a life a pain and misery.

Opening her treasure chest, she gently placed the book inside.

Maybe when Masura becomes a bit older, she'll show him the books. Hopefully he would cherish them as much as she did when he was younger.

Closing the chest, she walked out with a smile.

Childhood was a magical thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Took me many days to complete this. I'm pretty happy with myself for reaching 11,000 words, No scratch that I'm estactic for reaching that many words in one chapter!  
**

**This story is also dedicated to children who want grow up to quickly. Live your life to its fullest and enjoy it.**

**Well to set things straight, many things are clearly understood for children are naïve and innocent. So its written in a Child persona.**

**The dreams of a child part is a reference of Walt Disney. God bless his soul.  
**

**I also kinda borrowed the name Masura from Bluequartzfoxy, I'm sorry, please forgive me! **

**(1) During this time, Naruto has became hokage, and has finally reached his dream of world peace and yada yada yada. This leaves less wars and less missions. So it gets a bit dull there in Konoha.**

**Well this story is long as hell! But I do hope you enjoyed.**

**Review please, It makes me type faster. Hehe.**


End file.
